Dolf Seegren
Dolf Seegren (ドルフ・ミルグレン Dorufu Miruguran), less commonly known as "The Supersonic", is the 2nd Guild Master of the Forever Sky Guild, as well as a former Ten Wizard Saints. Appearance Dolf is a very tall, elderly man. He has black eyes and long wavy white hair with two strands loose, and a large tuff of facial hair on his chin with stubble on his upper lip. He has a large red stamp of Forever Sky that covers his entire back, but also a skull and cross bones on his shoulder. On his first, and many subsequent appearances, he is seen wearing a white cloak with black spots dotted around it, a brown shirt and green shorts with sandels and rounded glasses. However in some other appearances, he is seen shirtless, as well as wearing a black t-shirt with a mimicing skull and cross bones logo on the shoulder same as the tattoo. In his youth, he is seen with strawberry blonde hair, which is clean cut, and his beard is striped. He had the same glasses and a large scar on his face from an unknown conflict. Regardless of age, Dolf has always been a broad, muscular man with a well built figure. Personality Dolf shows constant disrespect for the Magic Council and all the rules they impose, believing that magic should not be judged because of the individual or his actions but by the good it can do to help the world. He frequently attempts to balance reprimands from the Magic Council and the eccentricity of his guild. Despite trusting all members of his guild, he often has to use his magical presence to put them to sleep or arrive to help them in times of need, as well as acts as a adviser instead of leader to his guild members. However, he is easily angered when his guild members are attacked or hurt by outsiders, even going so far to arrive to the rescue or declaring battle with the said attackers. He also seems to have an eye for talent, even when the recruits were once enemies, claiming that they can either help them or destroy them. He also shows solemn through the enjoyment of his privacy, sitting on the roof and watching the world as he drinks from his flask, however, is never truly annoyed when bothered claiming that it is due to his position as an adviser to always been prepared to give good, helpful advise. He never seems to worry about damages or destruction about the guild, saying that they can always "rebuild, repair and live on.". Although, he is shown to be wise, it is shown in his younger years Dolf was a cocky, overly confident man who loved to challenge others if the pay was good enough. History Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Presence: Dolf has been shown to possess a vast amount of Magic Power, enough to have once been a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Dolf has shown that his Magic Power is strong enough to render people unconscious, as shown when he disables the entire Lich Domain Guild upon entering with only strong individuals having resisted. Some were shown to have resisted, but were heavily sweating after enduring the sight. Dark Écriture ' --- 'Heavenly Body Magic: Dolf's signature Magic. Dolf uses Heavenly Body more often in battle then others, only rivalled by his mastery of Dark Écriture. As the name hints, the magic is used to apply abilities to Dolf's self using magic. He often uses it to defend others, never offensively unless it's truly necessary. Although only Mercury Stunt has only been seen. *''' Mercury Stunt '(マーキュリースタント; ''Mākyurīsutanto): By coating the body in magic, Dolf is able to move himself at incredible speeds that normally would hurt or even kill a person. However, the only down side to this, Dolf must be in sunlight or brightly lit rooms for this magic to work. Doing so without this requirement leaves him exhausted and tired afterwards or extremely nauseated. *'Grand Chariot '(七星剣; Guran Shario): While in the air, Dolf places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Dolf, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor. Relationships --- Trivia --- Category:Guild Master Category:Seven (UH) Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage